In general water towers are made of steel-reinforced concrete or of a prefabricated sheet sheel construction, normally in the shape of a ball, a cylinder, or a frustocone with a central support; water towers with multiple supports are also known wherein the containers of various form are supported about their peripheries with multiple columns.